rsvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shining Kingdom (DR)
The Republic of the Shining Kingdom, (The Republic, the R.S.K. The S.K. The Shining Kingdom), is located on the Orion arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its homeworld is Earth, (Terra), which resides in the Sol System (Apollo). It currently has one out-of-system Colony on the world of Equis. The R.S.K. is home to over 12.8 Billion people, predominantly Humans. Its citizens, classify themselves, diplomatically, as Republicans or Humans. The Government is as effective as the citizens allow, being considered a Constitutional Representative Meritocratic Monarchy, or more comely referred to as a Republican Monarchy, which operates effectively as a system that pushes the 'Manifest Destiny' ''agenda of the government while still being responsible for the people and their pocketbook. The nation is famed for its heavy industry centers or ''Manufactorums where majority of the citizens find work in, through some means or another. Meanwhile, the economy is tied to the strength and value of the Ducket (Denarii) which is the national currency. Culture Republicans have adopted many cultures when they founded their own, however the average citizen will tell you that the Republican Creed & Culture is something uniquely theirs, and will fight tooth and nail for it. It started with a base of Catholicism, which is still a highly practiced religion in the area, and through it, the language and core tenements of the culture are founded. Concepts like Chivalry, Forgiveness, Tradition, and Imperial Grace are deeply rooted in Republican Culture. Yet as aspects of the Renaissance came through, concepts such Humanism, Individualism, Mercantilism, swept through the nation. Modernly, the average person has adopted from the American dominance of culture during the cold war, and due to a series of unequal trade agreements, alien culture and technology has once again hit a nerve in this young Republic, as questions of efficiency and meritocracy impact philosophy. Economy Backed by the Ducket(₴), (Based loosely off of the Ducato, an old Venetian currency that the Knights Hospitalier adopted during their time on Rhodes) ,the Economy of the Republic of the Shining Kingdom, is considered by far one of the Stronger economies of G.S.I.C., even with an Industrial-Economic scale of {} as of January 1st 2042. The Chancellery, in accordence to laws passed by the Senate began to tool the economy to an export-focused production juggernaut, intentionally sacrificing flexibility for raw production, making the S.K. only reliant on importing raw materiel. Industries that the Republic prides itself in are the Iron and Steel Industry, Biochemistry, Navel Industries, Spacecraft Manufacturing, and Aircraft Industries. In 2032 the R.S.K. joined the Unity Concordat, a military and economic alliance, allowing its recovering economy to be rested on its close ally, Irenaskys. However, with a growing economy projected to outdo most of the weakened powers in the region, Republican investors are already looking at the battered Confederation of Imperial States as well as the Kingdom of Valegracht and her vassals as business opportunities. Public Policy Relatively Speaking, the Citizens of the Republic of the Shining Kingdom has enjoyed a high standard of living. Due in part to government’s position on protecting the worker out of the workplace, while its education system makes it extremely hard for individuals not to find where they fit into society. On top of that, Business don’t only compete against each other for extra profit, they compete to whom can follow regulations and other incentives the Senate makes and the Monarch enforces, for representation in the Chancellery, a Government-Industrial Complex, type of system that awards certain companies based on numbers of factors, mainly how completely they follow regulations and how much products they are able to make to market. Attaining such a position is not only prestigious, it is the pathway for larger contracts and protections, as well as tax incentives. The Republic of the Shining Kingdom is also very liberal in its laws that state Universal Education and Welfare are, “Rights that are so integral to the function and workings of State that without them, we might as well let ourselves be consumed by outside powers.” As prominent senator, Flavius Augustinius Sabattus put the matter in 2007. Science and Technology Ever since Cold Fusion was formally found and put into widespread use during the Republican Civil War, the Shining Kingdom always prided itself as being the most technologically advanced nation on Earth, though at many times it has been humbled, especially by nations like Moorwhyne and Tarazed, but sometimes by nations in its own federation as well. The Republic is currently engaged in many high profile scientific activities with the Unity Concordat’s Board of Knowledge and Advancement. = Energy The Republic of the Shining Kingdom has always lead the world in the atomic sciences, and ever since the introduction of commercial Plasma Engines and commercial Cold Fusion reactors, nearly 80% of the power now generated from the Republic comes from Cold Fusion, and the Republican economy spends a large percent in upkeep of it. Transportation Public transportation had always been a backdoor issue for the SK, yet that is not to say they promoted fierce competition between different transportation companies to keep prices of transportation low for those who needed it on a daily basis, however since entering the Unity Concordat, and being exposed to the highly efficient public transportation most member-states have, the Senate has taken a closer look to the possible application of a free transportation network. History Island Prehistory It has been speculated that the main island of the SK, Decus, was formed by an asteroid, and after which volcanic activity that created formations around the asteroid. It held hardly no life, other than plant growth and its estuaries, especially that around Port Wednesday are noted for the high volumes of saltwater fish. It has been speculated that native Mexicans had sailed to the island for religious purposes but, this has never been confirmed. Siege of Rhodes 1522 ''In 1522 the Ottoman Empire attacked Rhodes and the Knights Hospitaller, who after a long and valiant defense lost and most, including Philippe Villiers de L'Isle-Adam, were allowed to leave under the direct order of Suleiman the Magnificent. L'Isle-Adam, wanting to further the interests of the church and find sanctuary for his fellow Knights who were allowed to flee from the island, contacted the Pope, whom suggested they seek the Spanish for land to settle on in the new world. Acting on that, the Spanish supplied the adventures with two ships, which set sail in late May and eventually lead to the discovery of Decus, to which one of the monks proclaimed. "It was as if God placed his Shining Kingdom of Heaven on Earth." A colony was founded on Wednesday, named Port Wednesday it served as the solid ground the new colony would grow on. L'Isle-Adam, whom had faithfully lead the expedition and colonization, was declared Grand Master of the Holy Shining Kingdom. This would be the house that would rule the SK for decades. Conflicts with the Spanish ''1678-1774 ''The instant that the young nation was founded, questions of its sovereignty began to be debated by higher powers, most notably England (Great Britain), France, Spain, and Portugal. Spain, with arguments that the colonists colonized the island with Spanish help, and that it lay in Spanish territory as dictated by the Pope, demanded the Shining Kingdom submit to Spanish Authority. The Shining Kingdom flatly refused with the aid of France and Great Britain, and fought of the Spanish several times, until the Spanish finally recognized the SK as an independent state in 1773. American Civil War ''1860-1865 ''During the Antebellum years, the Shining Kingdom had begun to industrialize on a scale unseen since Great Britain, and its economy flowered. Two of the primary reasons for such growth is investments from the United States, creating a strong foundation to market U.S. goods and the large amount of natural resources. However, whenever the Southern States revolted, the King of the Shining Kingdom, Augustus Tiberius Gracchus, declared support for the North, and mobilized the fleet and army to assist the north in its early war struggles. The renowned SK navy assisted in the Anaconda Plan spectacularly and greatest achievement was the help it offered in the siege of Vicksburg. Meanwhile the SK army had suffered many defeats, the most famous of which was the ''Charge of Cohort VXI Equitas from Legio V Mare Nostrum which saw 3,000 Light Cavalry pursue light infantry into a forest where they were ambushed, most of them died and the rest were taken prisoner. Not one man escaped back to the S.K. Line. After that, the armies sent to assist the Union waited for Union support to advance. During the war, Gracchus democratized and secularized the country, adding democratic elements like making the Senate the legislature with elected officials, and promoting local elections for local government positions. He also formally changed the name of the Shining Kingdom from, the Holy Seat of God’s Shining Kingdom on Earth, to The Republic of the Shining Kingdom. For his democratizing efforts, the Senate awarded him the title King Gracchus the Wise, after his death in 1901. World War 1 1914-1919 ''During the events leading up to World War 1 the newfound Republic was seeking close ties to the German Empire, being the destination for millions of immigrants and importing various German Products, the two powers had signed various non-aggression and cooperation pacts that helped to bring a close understanding of the two nations. When World War 1 did begin, the SK proclaimed that it would stay neutral, yet any agreements to any nation it had made would be held, including those made with the Kaiserreich. During the war, the German Ambassador to the Republic had pressed to the then King to consider opening a front against the United States, which both he, and the Senate considered privately. Coming to a point when, both Consuls and the King promised the German ambassador that, if Germany and Austro-Hungary could defeat the Brusilov Offensive, that the Shining Kingdom would officially side with the Central Powers and send its navy to help break the blockade that the Entente had put in place. The Brusilov offensive however was won by the Entente, causing the SK to remain neutral throughout the war. When World War 1 came to a close, SK business had invested into Germany, to assist in its reconstruction efforts. World War 2 ''1936-1947 ''When Hitler rose to power, the already strong ties to Germany and the likeness to Rome that Hitler wished to portray made the Third Reich intensely popular within the Republic, causing the National Party, which reformed quickly into the Roman Fascist Party, to win the 1940 elections hands down, possibly but unconfirmed with German Support. The Senate and Monarch were both very interested in joining the Axis Powers, but had major qualms with the unrestricted Submarine Warfare and the interference with trade to the United States. However, this came to a head in November of 1941 when the SK, sent the hospital ship, SKHF ''Hope escorted by the light cruiser SKS Determination to Germany with the highly respected diplomat Quintiles Tiberius, with hopes of easing tensions between the two. However, The Hospital ship, being a hospital ship, was directed to rescue survivors from a convoy that had been attacked nearby. As it was picking up survivors and waiting for the Determination to catch up. It was attacked and sunk by a German U-Boat, which mistook it for a British hospital ship. All lives, including Quintiles, were lost. This singular event was enough to galvanize the public and government against the Germans, forcing the Monarch to ask the Senate to declare war on the German Reich. Though, the Imperial Army had little effect on the highly disciplined German Army, the Imperial Navy saw many success against the Imperial Japanese Navy and Italian Navy. The losses the Imperial Army saw during its campaigns in North Africa and Southern France also galvanized the Roman Fascist Party as a party for the Military and Military Reform, as its hold on the Senate allowed it to pass many reforms to help rectify the mistakes made in battle. Republican Civil War 1950-2008 ''Immediately after World War 2, The new Senatorial Elections for 1950 were coming up. Most people believed that, under the escapade of what Hitler did, that most fascist influences from the modern SK government would fall and would be taken over by more democratic elements. They were mistaken, as the Fascists campaigned hard, slandering the Nazi Regime they use to hold in high regard, calling them untrue fascists and that, “Mechanized Genocide is not the Roman way, but Efficiency and Military Prowess is.” The mostly democratic Liberal Party shot back, clinging on fear of the German Reich and that “The Fascists wish to bring what remains of the Former German Government, here to overthrow the Monarchy and establish a genocidal regime.” When January of 1950 Came and went and the votes finally tallied, some speculate that the Liberals won a majority senate seats by a mere ten votes. The Roman Fascist Party was outraged, calling the vote “Influenced by fraudulent voters.” and that “The Liberals are attempting a Coup of the Government.” Recount was called, Recount given, The number of people who voted rose, and it was proclaimed a Roman Fascist Victory. The Liberals called for a recount, which was answered and it was proclaimed a Liberal victory, with the vote count, again rising. The Roman Fascists were outraged calling the vote “Subverted by the Liberals to coup the government.” and that “Any action should be required to safeguard the Republic.” The Monarch, whom for a long time supported the Liberals, was Detained, and mobs of ‘Novo-Praetorians’ raided Liberal Institutions and headquarters. The Liberals fled from the Island and into the SK Mexican holdings where they made a public statement, declaring that the Fascists have illegitimately taken control of the Government. The Fascists in response rally the Republican Military and begin to sail towards SK controlled Mexico. The Liberals began to receive foreign help from NATO and Warsaw Pact nations to fight the Roman Fascist Government of the SK. Fighting raged for several years in the hot Mexican hills, even worse still was China’s interactions with the Liberals, where they sent an “Observer” a one General Agneus N. Fungus, as he referred to himself, assisted the Liberal’s for several months before he split, creating a Communist Government, and began to fight the Liberals and Fascists. To make things worse still for the Liberals, the Warsaw Pact nations stopped supporting them in favor of supporting the Communist fighters. This chaos reigned for 12 years until the Fascists, seeking the end to the conflict, Recruited Qymaen jai Sheelal, A Mercenary from the Soviet Union, veteran of the Eastern Front in WWII whom had gone AWOL and began recruiting a private army for hire. The Roman Fascist Government paid for his services to assist to end this conflict, which Qymaen did so happily, claiming victory after victory for the Roman Fascist Party. The Liberal were losing, hard, until a young ace from the Imperial Air Arm and future King, Wilson Kail, took command of Ground forces and began to beat back Qymaen, forcing his advance into a halt. At the same time, Imperator Ryan James of the 2nd Legion began to push back Fungus and the encroaching Communists. During this time James had been wounded and forced to be stationed on the stagnant Fascist front while Kail was stationed on the active Communist front where Fungus and Kail met in battle, forming a fierce rivalry between the two, which came to a head during the Battle of Fort Kǒngjù in which 54,000 communist defenders under the command of General Fungus fought 34,000 Liberal attackers under the command of Kail, stormed the fort and captured it, capturing Fungus in the process. The Warsaw Pact nations withdrew support afterwards and offered a diplomatic apology for interfering with SK affairs which Kail accepted. After the collapse of the communist front Kail was deployed with James to the Fascist front which became active after about a year or so after the initial halting of it. Fascist forces decided to abandon holdings in Mexico, and secure the main island instead with Qymaen leading the defense. After about another year of planning a naval invasion of Port Wednesday the invasion kicked off on November 5th 2007 The battle for the Harbor lasted for 5 months until a final assault by Fascist forces wounded Qymaen and he was captured by Liberal forces. Two months later, the Fascists surrendered. After restructuring the government and pardoning the Roman Fascists and Communists the Liberals declared Wilson Kail, King of the Republic. Reconstruction occurred in about a year all damage sustained was repaired due to policies on both sides attempting to limit civilian casualties and property damage. Encounters on Equis ''2010-2029 ''With the new constitution implemented, the fresh country began to expand its influence, showing that this young lion was still very deadly, it saw before it a world where there was no possibility of healing the fractional divides between the east and west, the country took to the stars. As the party that won the elections for the Senate was the Colonial party, it propagated an idea that resonates with the people of the R.S.K. to the modern day. The idea that humanity has a birthright to the stars. With this idea, the nation took its rebuilt industry and began to produce equipment needed to fulfill the Senate's wishes. The first S.K. colony was founded on October 7th 2021, on a planet then named Equis. It was here the R.S.K. met with its first intergalactic ally, the Black Fire Empire (B.F.E.) It was here that the Republic first began to spread its earthly ideas to other nations to of the stars. With the shock of the question "Are we alone?" finally solved, the Republic took advantage of the unique species and peoples of Equis and began to establish a formal settlement under the direct control of the government. Supplying military assistance to its worthwhile ally, the Black Fire Empire began to consolidate power on Equis. As things where shaping up, and event occurred that would change the Republic forever. For one day in July, out of the vastness of space came a power the obliterated the navel vessels the R.S.K. had stationed over Equis and began to occupy the planet in all but a month. World War 3 ''2029 ''As the Hysteria of a more technologically advanced alien race gripped earth, the Republic of the Shining Kingdom called the nations of Earth to, as humans, repel the invasion. King Wilson I spoke passionately on the unity of the human race and that "We must face this threat together or all die alone, puppet to a foreign race!" His speech was received well by, no one, save for Canada. Who did send some supplies and industrial effort. However, there was one faction of people who sent the S.K. bullets, flying out of guns. Tsar Putin of the Restored Russian Empire declared that the ."Republic is attempting to spread its influence and military" And that "Any and all action must be taken to stop this rouge nation." Causing the Autocratic powers to declare war on NATO. Fighting two wars at once, the Third World war kicked off with a mass Ruso-Chinese invasion of California and mass military engagements in Western Europe only where stopped by the valiant Euro-Army and its German tank Corps. Meanwhile a Pan-Islamic alliance began a Jihad, invading Spain and sacking it, murdering the King of Spain during his valiant defense of Madrid. Eventually, after several stalemated campaigns, the Russians authorized the use of Scythian Missle strikes. The use of Nuclear Weapons by one power prompted the NATO powers to begin Nuclear strikes, but before Western Missiles where fired. The King, Wilson I made the executive decision to Orbitally Bombard Russia and China until they submitted. Meanwhile, With the Alien Foreign power still in occupation of Equis. The R.S.K. Gathered an International task force and began the mission to Equis. When they got there, they had a fierce time fighting the swarms of Drones the enemy had seemingly left. Once they landed, a member of the opposition had come out to begin negotiation with the Monarch, who was leading this assault. These talks seem to have been a trap, for after the delegates departed, the enemy attacked with an overwhelming force, prompting the Monarch to arrest the diplomats and call for a full retreat. With the King of the Republic declaring Equis, "Fallen into the enemies hands, ... to the part we are no longer able to retake the planet or our allies, .... We must make the defense of earth, Unbreakable!" Some time later, after a full defense of earth had been organized, the Alien's had sent a message, wishing to sue for peace. After some deliberation in the Senate, the agreed to accept all terms of the Alien, which constituted of the cession of some territory, and a trade deal, of a Non-negotiable nature. With the Senate agreeing to such terms, a diplomat was sent to earth to finally hammer out the terms of the treaty. In it, the attacking power, now reviling themselves as the Cogitocratic Republic of Irenaskys, added further stipulations to the treaty, obligating in the R.S.K. to assist them in a conflict that was bound to happen in their near future. With no room to argue, the representatives of the World agree to all terms and sign the first intergalactic agreement of the Republic. However, this sets the stage for one of the grandiose conflicts in history. ''Galaticus Bellum ''2031-2032 ''On January 1st, the Cogiticratic Republic, and its allies of Vaelgracht, Confederation of Imperial States, marched on the infamous National Sonicist Pact, in a surprise lighting war. Unsuspecting nations where rolled over with the might and fury of the assault, and for a time, it seemed like a short war, but all to common little things are looked over and begin to spiral out of control. For unknowing of the international laws of this planet and given no time to study its culture so that the upmost respect could be given, the Republic ran right into a trap. For another great nation of Rejik had interdicted the young power's course. Tarazed.